Porão
by Alexis Hoshi
Summary: Uma moeda, só isso. Mais recordações do que Sirius gostaria.


**Porão**

Mais uma vez o sol nascia esplendoroso por detrás das colinas distantes. No silêncio retumbante e incômodo, Sirius observava a manhã pela janela. Era iniciado mais um semestre em Hogwarts.

Pousou a mão no peito e retirou um objeto do bolso da camisa branca e amarrotada. Começou a girar por entre os dedos uma moeda antiga. Sentia-se seguro de que praticamente nenhum de seus colegas reconheceria aquele valor em dinheiro, pois nenhum deles conhecia dinheiro trouxa.

A cada minuto que passava, a cada lembrança que recordava, a velocidade e precisão com que girava a moeda entre os dedos da mão direita aumentavam.

Não era uma questão de exibição, ou ganância, como seria visto um estudante brincando com dinheiro ao amanhecer. Principalmente porque aquele dinheiro de nada lha valia, pois segundo a inscrição na moeda, valia 50 pence*.

As memórias afluíram sua mente, e Sirius se deixou levar.

_Em Grimmauld Place estendia-se uma noite sombria e silenciosa. Porém, não se podia deixar de dizer que era uma noite linda. _

_Sirius estava completando dezesseis anos, porém decidiu evitar os familiares para poupar situações constrangedoras em que eles fingiam se importar com a data, e Sirius fingia se sentir animado._

_Foi em um desses momentos de fuga que entrou no porão da casa. Estava empoeirado e havia caixas e objetos antigos entulhados em todos os lugares. Espremeu-se por entre as coisas e arrastou algumas caixas até liberar um pequeno espaço embaixo da janela, onde podia sentar._

_- Feliz aniversário, priminho. – Ouviu-se baixinho a voz de Bellatrix, enquanto abria espaço graciosamente e sacudia as vestes._

_- Como você chegou aqui sem fazer barulho? – A pergunta infantil escapou por entre seus lábios antes que pudesse contê-la, e a mulher apontou para a varinha, antes de escondê-la nas vestes negras._

_- O que pretende fazer hoje?_

_Sirius franziu a testa e olhou confuso para a prima._

_- Nada. – A resposta saiu mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação._

_- Ótimo. Então posso programar sua agenda. – Ela sorriu._

_Antes de barrar as idéias da prima, Sirius decidiu que dessa vez deixaria passar, e fingindo-se de inocente desentendido, deixou-se levar pela mulher._

_Já passava das três da tarde quando os dois pararam de andar pelas ruas trouxas e entraram em uma lanchonete qualquer. Sirius estranhava cada atitude gentil e ingênua de Bella, e sabia que ela tramava algo, porém daquela vez trocou as preocupações e desconfianças por uma xícara espumante de café preto bem forte._

_Sirius, que não conhecia muito sobre o mundo dos trouxas, viu-se fascinado com uma feira de rua, e lamentou por eles não aceitarem galeões como pagamento por suas diversas inutilidades divertidas._

_Porém, como sabia que sempre se surpreenderia com a prima, esta carregava consigo uma bolsinha com notas e moedas trouxas, e comprava a maioria dos objetos que o primo cobiçava nas bancas de exposição. O entregou uma nota, e ele dirigiu-se para comprar uma caneta trouxa. O vendedor entregou-lhe o produto e uma moeda. O rapaz olhou confuso para Bella, que somente riu e colocou-a no bolso do peito do rapaz._

_- Esse é seu troco, Sirius._

_Mais horas passaram-se e Sirius carregava no braço esquerdo três sacolas de papel com brinquedinhos, papéis, tecidos, roupas, canetas, doces e infinitas outras tranqueirinhas. Sua outra mão, por mais incrédulo que parecesse, estava atada á mão esquerda de Bellatrix, e ele sabia que aquele gesto não era só um modo de ela não se dispersar do primo mais novo._

_Voltaram por aparatação ao porão da casa enquanto o sol já se punha, em outro lindo fenômeno de esplendor no céu._

_Bella soltou sua mão e virou-se para a porta, mas antes Sirius reuniu toda sua coragem e puxou-a de volta pelo pulso magro. Enlaçou sua cintura com os braços fortes e selou seus lábios com os dela, em um longo beijo. No início Bella não reagiu, depois espalmou as mãos nas costas de Sirius e retribuiu o beijo com todo fervor._

_Sirius separou seus lábios dos dela para sorrir levemente, e foi acompanhado. Mais uma vez foi retomado o beijo, dessa vez iniciado pela mulher, o que deixou Sirius sentindo um aperto delicioso no peito. Depois do beijo, os dois se olharam, ainda muito perto._

_- Isso não me parece muito com algo que você faria. – Ele ressaltou, e por um momento Bella ficou sem fala, fitando o chão._

_- Eu tenho o direito de querer comemorar seu dia, afinal, não nos veremos mais com tanta freqüência._

_Ele entendeu, e sentiu a raiva tomar conta de seu corpo. Afastou-se dela e não pode evitar as verdades que necessitava dizer desde o início do dia quando a viu entrando naquele mesmo porão._

_- Bella, você não precisa se casar com esse Lestrange. Eu sei disso. Você pode ir embora, ter uma vida de verdade. Você não pode passar o resto dos seus dias servindo um mestre que não te dará nada em troca, além de remorsos e infelicidades._

_- Eu sei muito bem o que quero, Sirius. Não se meta._

_- Não. Você não sabe. Está tomando decisões sem volta. E decisões ruins._

_- Não pense que você pode controlar meus pensamentos ou minhas decisões, porque está muito enganado. Você não passa de um bebê choroso, se lamentando pelos cantos e fazendo drama por um aniversário esquecido._

_E com as insinuações jogadas no ar, Sirius sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa no rosto. Viu de relance Bella atravessar a porta sem deixar rastros, e escorregou pelo chão. Ninguém daria por minha falta durante uma noite, pensou. Do jeito que estava, ajeitou-se no chão e adormeceu._

Nem parecia que haviam se passado somente dois dias desde o acontecido.

Ele seguiu para Hogwarts, e em breve para a Ordem da Fênix, visando proteger a sociedade das trevas, lutar para tornar do mundo trouxa e do mundo bruxo, lugares melhores para todos, com segurança, felicidade e, principalmente, interação entre os dois.

Ela seguiu para o planejamento de seu casamento com um comensal de morte, coisa que em breve se tornaria também, fazendo parte do círculo íntimo de Voldemort, lutando para extirpar os de sangue impuro, sem medir conseqüências e modos de se alcançar.

Caminhos muito diferentes para serem seguidos juntos. Essa é a verdade. Por mais tentativas que fossem, seriam todas fracassadas.

Realmente, as coisas podem se modificar muito em um período muito curto de tempo.

Justamente por essa razão, os dois, Sirius e Bella, de modos e com motivos diferentes, deveriam aproveitar mais o tempo que lhes restava. E foi o que fizeram.

Juntos.

**.fim.**

* Moeda utilizada no Reino Unido, de acordo com o sistema decimal. 100 pence formam 1 libra. 1 libra equivale á aproximadamente 2.6871 reais.


End file.
